1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carpenter's tools and more particularly to a wall stud locating tool.
In the construction of walls for residential dwellings dimensioned lumber, such as 2.times.4s of selected length, form studs positioned vertically parallel with respect to each other and in selected spaced relationship. The studs extend between a sole plate secured to a floor or wall foundation and a top plate. Normal spacing for the wall studs is 16 inches. It is normal practice to simply use a carpenter's rule and make pencil marks along the sole and top plate at the 16 inch intervals which serves to locate the position of the studs. Although a simple operation, errors can easily result even if only a single mark is made at each stud location. The error may occur by an inaccurate measurement in mentally adding multiples of the 16 inch spacing. Also, if the studs are positioned with one side edge aligned with the pencil mark for a part of the run of the sole plate and the opposite side edge of the remaining stud positioned adjacent the pencil mark for the remaining portion of the sole plate run the spacings between the studs are thus increased or decreased resulting in a mismatch when closing the framed wall, as by using dimensioned panel material. Such errors are costly, particularly if, for example, the outer sheathing has been applied to the frame wall.
This invention renders it simple and accurate to locate stud framing positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall framing or stud locating tools are not new, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,320 which discloses an elongated angle member having laterally projecting legs spaced-apart at preselected intervals for marking one or both sides of the position of framing studs on a sole plate, or the like. Tools of this class are generally cumbersome and are not easily stored or manually carried due to their rigid construction.
The tool of this invention is distinctive over this patent and other carpenter's framing tools by connecting a plurality of stud locating members to an elongated base member in a pivotal manner permitting the stud locating members to be folded into the confines of the base member in a jackknife folding blade type of action wherein when folded each pivoting member positively remains in the folded position and when unfolded snaps into its erected position by a self contained spring member.